Soutien
by alicja21
Summary: Harry ne sait plus où il en est, après la mort de son parrain il se sent complètement abandonné pourtant, une personne va lui prouver le contraire.


**Je dédie cette histoire à Evanna Lynch (Luna Lovegood) et Mark Williams (Monsieur Weasley) que j'ai eu la chance de voir au Furet à Lille le Mercredi 16 Novembre 2011. En serrant la main évidemment, à Arthur! :p **

Harry était tranquillement assis près du lac, il ne cessait de penser à son parrain Sirius Black, il revoyait sans cesse sa mort dès qu'il fermait les yeux avec Béllatrix Lestrange et son rire démoniaque.

Instantanément, les larmes coulèrent, il se sentait vider de toute énergie, il se sentait seul, peut-être que Voldemort avait raison de dire qu'il était seul sur personne sur qui compter juste sur vous-même…

Le Gryffondor était tellement, dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas une fille à la longue

chevelure blonde approcher.

- Harry?, se risqua-t-elle

Le survivant tourna lentement, la tête vers elle les yeux ruisselants de larmes.

- Tu penses encore à ton parrain pas vrai?, en s'asseyant près de lui.

Harry ne trouvant pas les mots hocha simplement, la tête en signe de réponse.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, mais tu n'es pas seul, moi aussi un moment donné j'étais

comme toi quand j'ai perdu ma maman.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard surprit avant de dire,

- C'est pour ça que tu peux donc voir les Sombrals?

A cette question Luna tourna la tête vers lui avant de continuer;

- J'étais très jeune, je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment, je sais simplement, qu'elle aimait faire des expériences et qu'un moment ça a mal tourné.

- Je…je suis désolé, je ne savais pas, dit Harry avec une pointe de gêne dans la voix.

- Ne t'excuse pas Harry, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, dit Luna avec un sourire.

Après cette confidence, ils ne parlèrent plus pendant un moment quand Harry reprit la parole

- Tu sais Luna…quand on était au Ministère de la Magie…le rideau.

- Tu as entendu les voix, dit Luna nullement surprise.

- Oui

- Si ça peut te rassurer tu ne deviens pas fou moi aussi j'entendais des voix.

- Comment fais-tu pour être aussi joyeuse?, voyant qu'elle souriait toujours quoiqu'il puisse arriver.

- A quoi bon rester seul et triste? Plus tu t'éloignes de tes amis, moins tu deviens fort.

Harry savait désormais où elle voulait en venir, il avait pris des distances ces derniers temps et avec tout le monde…il l'observa plus attentivement, bien qu'elle lui paraissait bizarre, Luna était une personne discrète, sans histoires, on pouvait compter sur son soutien à cette allusion il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. En effet, lors de sa quatrième année elle avait été l'une des rares à le soutenir en dehors d'Hermione et Ron quand il affirmait que Lord Voldemort était de retour.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ?, demanda soudain Luna

- Je…tu es bizarre comme fille, quand Cédric est mort tu étais quasiment la seule personne à me croire pourquoi?

- Pourquoi tu mentirais?

Harry resta sans voix, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à ce qu'elle lui réponde ça.

- Si ça peut te rassurer je suis une personne bizarre pour beaucoup de monde.

Harry ria intérieurement, ça ne le surprenait pas, si Luna n'existait pas il faudrait l'inventer.

- En tout cas, rappelle toi une chose Harry, tu n'es pas seul, tu as tes amis pour t'aider on ne te laissera pas tomber.

Sur ces mots, il se retourna vers elle et murmura,

- Merci Luna…tu sais ça fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un, je ne l'ai pas fait depuis si longtemps.

- Les amis c'est fait pour ça non?, en lui faisant un sourire chaleureux qu'Harry s'empressa de rendre.

- Je sais que c'est difficile Harry, mais je t'aiderai de mon mieux, en lui prenant la main.

- C'est triste à dire mais la vie continue…

- Oui, répondit Harry avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

- En tout cas j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas des Nargoles au bal de fin d'année.

- Des quoi?

- Nargoles

Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée ce que cela pouvait être.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais je vais rechercher mes affaires.

- On te les a voler?

- Non, on s'amuse à les cacher.

En entendant ces mots Harry se releva en disant,

- Dans ce cas je vais t'aider dans ta recherche!

Ils firent route vers le château quand Harry eut soudain une idée.

- Euh...Luna?

- Oui?

- Je…je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec moi…

- Où ça?, voyant qu'il hésitait à poursuivre.

- Bah tu sais au bal…au bal de fin d'année.

C'était la moindre des choses, la remercier pour son soutien et tant pis s'il y a des Nargoles!

-Alors, tu es d'accord?

- Je t'accompagne, répondit-elle en souriant avant d'avoir une marche enfantine sautant sur un pied puis sur l'autre ce qui fit rire Harry.

**Voilà ma petite histoire ^_^ vous savez peut-être la réponse; c'est quoi des Nargoles? :p **


End file.
